A mew fairytale
by Kawaii-Semyl
Summary: It's a really mushy story actually. Like a Romeo and Juliett sort of thing...So don't read it if you don't like that. But if you do...This could be a pretty good read.


**_A mew fairytale_**

Once upon a time there lived a princess called Momomiya Ichigo. She wasn't the most beautiful in the whole kingdom but she was the purest. She never really put a toe out of line and always followed her father's rules. Every Sunday the royal Momomiya family would go for a carriage ride through the kingdom and Ichigo got to talk to the peasants at certain stops where her father and mother had business to take care of. On this particular Sunday Ichigo as per usual got out of the carriage at the Midorikawa household when she was supposed to wait _inside_ the carriage. She'd walk only a few yards away from it and as always she was greeted by the children in the street. She smiled at each of them and ruffled their hair. One of her favorite kids was a girl named Pudding, who she had grown to like a lot.

"Hello there Pudding! How are you today? "Ichigo asked kindly giving Pudding a hug, not minding her muddy hands touching her silky dress. "Hiya princess Ichigo! "Pudding greeted. "I'm doing great today thanks! "Ichigo was happy to hear this. She looked around at all the children smiling, but her soft pink eyes caught the sight of a tall boy under a tree. He was looking straight at her, and he did not look away as their eyes met. She gave him her best smile, and made her way over to where he stood. At first he looked shocked, but he quickly recovered and waited for her to say something rather than standing in front of him with about twenty kids jumping about around her. "Hello," she said, still smiling." I'm Momomiya Ichigo." The boy didn't smile back, but he didn't look unfriendly either. Ichigo waited patiently for a reply. "Hi," he said after awhile. They stood there looking at each other for a long time. Until Pudding interrupted by saying; "Princess Ichigo-onee-chan! Your momma and poppa are coming!" Ichigo turned around quickly and saw that her mother and father were talking to the Midorikawa elders at their front door."Oh no..." she mumbled and turned back to the boy."Goodbye. I hope to see you next time!" He nodded and she dashed off, slowing down the nearer she came to the carriage. She opened the door on the right side and hopped in, at the same time as the king and queen's door opened for them on the left side. His eyes had followed her all the way into the carriage. And he felt a pang of hurt in his chest, as it started to depart.

Inside the carriage Ichigo's mother smiled at her daughter. Her father was speaking very loudly about their meeting with the Midorikawa's. Ichigo's mind was elsewhere though. She was thinking about the boy she had just met. _He never even told me his name, she thought. _"Ichigo? Ichigo!" her father's voice broke into her daydreaming. "Oh... Yes Daddy?" she said innocently. Her father gave her a suspicious look. "Have you heard a word I said? Why are you all sweaty and... Is that mud on your new dress?" Ichigo didn't know how to explain. "I-I-I-" she tried to think of an excuse but was quickly saved by her mother; "Of course she heard what you said dear. She's been paying attention just like me. And can she help it if the heat makes her sweat? " The king mumbled something as a reply but demanded to know how the mud got there. "Oh shush! Look we're almost at the castle," Ichigo's mother said and winked to Ichigo. She smiled thankfully in return and giggled silently at her father. "Ah yes I see the castle. It's just wonderful isn't it?" And indeed it was. Extremely large, even by castle standards. And with a lovely garden and small pond right in front. Like a painting.

The moment the carriage stopped in front of their home Ichigo jumped out and ran straight up to her room. She threw of her clothes and jumped into her already waiting hot bubble bath. _Aaaah, just what I needed... _Four maids came rushing in and did the usual. Washed Ichigo's shoulder length hair, scrubbed her pearly white skin, dried her off and dressed her in the softest satin pajama dress. "You know, why your father wants you in dressed for bed at five thirty is beyond me... Don't you think it's a bit silly Princess?" Ichigo nodded. She doesn't go to bed till at least eight anyway. So after the maids left she sat at in front of her mirror and looked at her hair. It was dried and tied up neatly away from her face. "You know Ichi," she told herself. "Just once I wish I could dry my own hair, comb it in front of a mirror and then leave it hanging on my shoulders." Sighing she got up and went to sit at the window. _Wow, I can see the Midorikawa house from here...And look! There's the tree we stood under. _Ichigo was called down for dinner. She ate it slowly while listening to her mother and father talk about the kingdom. Afterwards, she excused herself, said goodnight to her parents and headed up to her room. _Seven o'clock. Still an hour left! _Ichigo grabbed her favorite book, teddy bear and sat on her bed. Slowly paging through the picture book she admired all the lovely drawings. It was drawings of her family. Her mother, her father and herself. There were drawings of a lot of things. The day her father was crowned. Her mother holding Ichigo. And all of Ichigo's birthdays. Then there was an open page. "_This_ page is for my sixteenth birthday," Ichigo smiled to herself. "Sixteen...And I haven't had my first kiss yet." Suddenly her mind flashed to the boy she met that day. Her cheeks went pink. _I better get to sleep... _She put the book back where it belonged, and snuggled into bed. She looked all around her room. It was bathed in moonlight, which made the pink look purple. Her eyelids got heavier and heavier, until she couldn't keep them open any longer. That night her dreams were no longer empty and meaningless. They were filled with smiling faces and laughter. Especially that boy... That very same boy that Ichigo desperately wanted to meet again.

**_ To be continued..._**


End file.
